<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lance hates his job by kingsatanthegay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669821">lance hates his job</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsatanthegay/pseuds/kingsatanthegay'>kingsatanthegay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500, just a bit of humour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:40:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsatanthegay/pseuds/kingsatanthegay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>inspired by this store i see anytime i go anywhere: <a href="https://imgur.com/a/YjsnNiN">https://imgur.com/a/YjsnNiN</a><br/>(i rly hope that link works bc i've never used imgur)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lance hates his job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>inspired by this store i see anytime i go anywhere: <a href="https://imgur.com/a/YjsnNiN">https://imgur.com/a/YjsnNiN</a><br/>(i rly hope that link works bc i've never used imgur)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith walks into the store, amusement blatant on his face as he thinks of the large sign outside. An employee sees him and asks if there’s anything he needs help finding. </p>
<p>“Uh, yeah, I’m here for the ‘huge tool’ the sign mentioned?” He hooks a thumb over his shoulder. </p>
<p>“What... kind of huge tool, exactly?” </p>
<p>“He’s about yea high, Cuban--blue eyes, though--name’s Lance?” </p>
<p>The employee looks at Keith like he’s the weirdest customer they’ve had all day--and maybe he is; it’s more vacant than his soul in here. “Yeah, he’s at the customer service desk...” </p>
<p>He thanks them and heads over to the counter, which Lance is half-slumped on top of. He straightens when Keith approaches, but doesn’t perk up.  </p>
<p>“Hello and welcome to Kill Myself Tools, how can I be of service?” he intones. </p>
<p>Keith smirks. “Come on, it can’t be that bad.” </p>
<p>“Keith. Babe. This store is on the side of a highway. There’s no clear exit to get here. We have had <em> three </em> people come in today, including you.” </p>
<p>“Well, I brought you lunch since you forgot it in your eagerness to get here.” </p>
<p>“Ugh, my saviour.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>